User blog:Sarria Ion/Minecraft Story- my version
Minecraft OVERWORLD Humans were once the caretakers of the world and protected the lands and the seas in them. They were great Builders and Fighters. They Built things like Brick Pyramids as land marks for travelers as well as mineshafts in the ground to find the ores to help make tools for everyday life. Over time The Humans built amazing places around the world that would make one wonder how it was posible. There were also the Pigmen who were not as advanced as the Humans and were not always friendly to the humans for that fact. They lived deep in the jungles and rarly in the desert and often worshiped the Dead and built Temples for the remains of them. There were also Giants in the overworld but did not travel in large groups. and were often the ones the humans tried to deffend from. Nether The Nether was a place that was ment to house the most evil beings from the overworld. and the beings inside were often pigmen put in there by the humans. The Pigmen skin from being inside the nether with its heat slowly rotted away and often looked zombie like. others that were some of the first rotted to nothing but bones and with them chared. There was an evil Lords in the Nether Called the Withers. and where he went death followed. The Withers when they came accross burt and blaken bones of dead pigmen and put dark and evil life into them. turning them into Wither Skeletons... as slaves to the Withers. They were also used to help heal the Withers when they lost one or more of there 3 SKulls from taking the SKeleton SKulls. Often the Withers Had large fortress built for them and used living Fire called Blazes to guard them. The End The End was a place void of meaning till a an evil dark phantom of a once human being called Herobrine Used his powers to create the Ender Dragons and Endermen for a plan to return to the Overworld and take it over. Herobrine found a way to get back to the overworld by forming a transdimensional fountian that used the Eggs of the Ender Dragon to power it. Darkness in the Overworld When Herobrine returned to the Overworld he used his dark powers to first create traps in the ground to lure some humans to there doom. and starting with a few humans he turned some into zombies to kill and make more zombies. some of the zombies made had all there flesh fallen off and where just walking skelletons in the night. Herobrine then shown some skeletons how to tame and ride skeletons to advance his plans more. Herobrine felt it was time to start to attack the towns the humans lived in. Some Humans flead in fear and managed to survive these attacks. Over time some humans built Golems to protect themself from attackers. but from there fear more and more humans that were left stoped trying to build great buildings and temples to help keep themself hidden. some humans that got lost in swamps met face to face with herobrine and made deals they would work with him and he would let them live. but at that price they were forced to learn magic to be used to kill and trap other humans... those people were often called witches for there evil deeds. Herobrine often started floods that washed some of the humans Great Wonderful Buildings of the past into the sea and created Guardians to keep humans from entering them again and placed curses on the buildings to make them feel like an endless maze. The start of a fight back. There were a Few humans that grouped together and hid in there mines and used them as a maze to protect themself from the monsters and in the ground build strongholds in the stone as there cities. The Strong holds were made like the mines to be verry much like a maze with many dead ends to help there own chances. They had some rooms ment to house the records and times of the once great world. one day they learned in some their books told of a way to make a portal to a place filed with void that was ment to be the prison of herobrine from having done so many dark deeds and having to much power to be kept in the nether. they then built portal rooms in there strongholds but before they could activate them herobrine found them and with his endermen army brought an end to life in the strong holds and turned them into ruins and hid the keys to activate them far away but often broke them so they could not be used and posibly lock him away again. Herobrine then moved to other parts of the world to do the same what he had done elswhere and left his slaves to finish off the last of the humans who were mostly just normal villagers and people unable to deffend themself from attacks... the villagers who survive often think there is no hope that any other humans may be left that could help save them.... or so they think. Category:Blog posts